Le passé d'Emma ( 2 )
by CAPTAINSWAN ONCERS
Summary: Voici une deuxième fiction sur le passé d'Emma. Ici, Emma a 6 ans mais on assiste aussi a un flasback de ses trois ans et elle va assister à la mort de quelqu'un qu'elle aime. Je vous laisse l découvrir. Prochainement : fiction sur le passé de Killian, fiction sur le passé de Baelfire et je continue la fiction " coup de foudre " que je vous invite aussi à aller voir.


**Le passé d'Emma ( 2 )**

Emma était agée de 6 ans, on l'appelait la casse - cou où la fouteuse de merde. Elle habitait à l'orphelinat, elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents biologique et depuis sa naissance, elle est balader de foyer d'acceuil en foyer d'acceuil. Quand elle était agée de 4 ans, Emma s'était promise qu'un jour, elle retrouverait ses parents. Vous pensiez qu'elle l'aurait promis dans son lit où devant la télé comme tous les enfants qui finisent souvent par ne pas tenir leurs engagements et bien non. Non, Emma n'était pas comme ça. Elle était monté sur le toit de l'orphelinat, regardait le ciel et promis quand une étoile fillante passa. Ce n'était pas specialement une promesse, c'était pus un voeu enfin. Malgré qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis, pas de parents et qu'elle soit agressive avec les gens, Emma était calme et disciplinée devant des gens qu'elle ne connaisait pas. Elle était donc souvent choisie par les familles d'acceuils mais cela ne durait jammais.

\- " Être calme et disciplinée devant les gens, ok, mais pourquoi être disciplinée avec des gens qui ne m'aime pas " se disait - elle à chaque fois...

Personne ne savait pourquoi Emma n'aimait pas les familles d'acceuil, les bonbons ou même le rose. Emma était une fille différente, appart, mis de côté et parfois même rejetée. Pourtant elle pouvait être gentille et compatisante mais cela personne ne le voyait. Ils ne voyait que le mal en elle et elle finisait par ne voir que le mal en les gens et perdant toute confiance en elle. Elle ne fesait confiance à personne, il falait faire beaucoup pour qu'Emma ait confiance en quelqu'un. Une fois Emma avait connu quelqu'un qui s'était intéressée à elle, à qui elle fesait confiance, on aurait même pu dire que c'était sa maman tellement elle était proche !

...

 **Souvenir des 3 ans d'Emma :**

 **-** Je sais pas si je devrait faire ça ? Avait demandé Emma...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si je ne trouve jamais mes parents, ça ne servira à rien...

\- Je suis sûr que tu les retrouveras !

\- Comment peut tu en être si sûr ?

\- Parce que je sais que toi, tu te battera et que tu les trouveras, je crois en toi ! Et toi, tu dois croire en toi !

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de croire en moi, Eva ?

\- Si tu en est capable, tout le monde en est capable, Emma, même toi !

\- Mais moi je suis différente tout le monde me le dis alors peut - être que moi je n'en suis pas capable, que je suis nul et que je sert à rien...

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu es différente oui mais c'est bien d'être différente, ça te donne plus de force, et c'est cela qui t'aidera à retrouver tes parents, ta force et ta sincérité !

\- Merci, Eva !

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire merci, Emma... Eva lui avait répondu. Tandis qu'Emma lui fesait un calin.

Mais Eva avait gémit et tomba part terre inconsciente. Emma pleurait, elle ne voulait pas la perdre, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser. Eva avait un peu reprit conscience et arrivait à parler mais elle avait encore mal :

\- Emma...

\- Oui, oui je suis là. Avais répondu Emma en sanglot.

\- Oh... Ne pleure pas ma belle...

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Je suis malade, je vais mourir, Emma...

\- Non, non...Malade...Malade... Il faut appeler le médecin, lui, il soigne les malades, il pourra te gérir...

Emma n'eut pas le temps d'attraper le théléphone qu'Eva lui retint e bras, l'obligeant à se retourner et à la regarder :

\- Le médecin ne pourra pas m'aider, Emma..

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce que j'ai ait grave et qu'il ne saurait pas me guérir, Emma, même les médecins ne savent pas sauver tous le monde, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, mais il peuvent au moins essayer de te sauver...

\- Il ont déjà essayer ma belle, croit moi, il ont tous ce qu'ils ont pus pour m'aider...

\- Tu vas mourir ? Avait dit Emma toujours en sanglotant

\- Oui...

\- Non, non, je veux que tu reste, tu dois rester, comment je vais faire pour retrouver mes parents, comment je vais faire sans toi ?

\- Tu y arriveras, tu te rapelle avec ta force et ta sincérité c'est elle qui t'aideront et ça aussi... Dit - elle en posant sa main contre son coeur qui battait à toute allure...

\- Mon coeur ?

\- Oui, lui, il t'aidera, écoute le et quand tu l'écouteras, tu m'entendra aussi, je serais là, pour toujours...

Elle s'était endormie pour ne jamais se réveiller et Emma le savait. Elle avait perdue la seule personne qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait, elle était seule maintenant. Seul avec sa sincérité, sa force et son coeur...

...

 **Maintenant :**

\- Emma tu vas être en retard, grouille toi, allez, bouge ton cul !

\- Oui, j'arrive !

" Seul, non je ne suis pas seule, je suis avec toi, ma sincérité, ma force et mon coeur..."

 **!**

 **Hey, certains avec l'air d'apprécier la première fiction sur le passée d'Emma donc voilà la deuxième.**

 **Celle ci est encore bassée sur Emma mais elle est plus jeune que la première fiction...**

 **Bisous et ne vous inquièter pas, il y aura d'autres fictions sur le passé d'Emma mais aussi sur le passé de Killian ( que je suis en train d'écrire ) et une ( minimum ) sur Baelfire/Neal...**


End file.
